The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to fast enhanced component carrier (eCC) activation. Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some cases, wireless communications systems may utilize unlicensed frequency spectrum to exchange control information and data between devices. Because the frequency resources of this spectrum may be shared by multiple, competing users and system operators, devices may need to monitor such resources to determine whether they are available for communication. Devices performing such monitoring may expend significant resources (e.g., power, time, etc.) which could be preserved with a reduction of monitoring or with planned monitoring.